This long term project investigating the integral relationship between protein synthesis and other aspects of brain metabolism has provided the initial studies on which two new projects are based, dealing with stress protein induction and depletion of hippocampal dynorphin after ischemia. These are outlined in detail elsewhere in this report. The role of hyperthermia in the reduction of protein synthesis after amphetamine administration has been demonstrated in mice, and correlated with enhanced drug-induced brain glycogenolysis at higher body temperatures. Current research continues to focus on ischemia, with a more direct emphasis on the regulation of protein synthesis as such. Effects of repeated ischemic intervals on brain protein synthesis are being investigated using the gerbil model currently available in the laboratory. Other studies will evaluate the role of initiation factor phosphorylation in the characteristic lasting reduction of protein synthesis after ischemia. On a more applied level it is considered that protein synthesis activity may be used as an index of ischemic stress in the preparation of tissue slices, providing a means for optimizing brain slices which may be applicable in a variety of physiological studies.